


so get back up kid

by deerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles keeps moving forward. Spoilers up to 2x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so get back up kid

Stiles is under no illusions about how their story is going to turn out. They’re all kids, even Derek - and Stiles knows what losing family can do, how it makes a person grow up too quickly - and they’re all one step away from having their secrets discovered.

Some nights, when he’s actually curled up beneath his sheets, he wishes he never told Scott what he heard over the police scanner. He wishes that Scott never received the bite, that ugly wound that curled around his hip before it healed. Scott would still be that kid who needed an inhaler and Stiles would only have to worry about his dad and his grades. 

He never voices these wishes in the daylight, because when it comes down to it, Scott is his best friend, werewolf or not. Scott would be lost without him and even though he could, Stiles doesn’t lord this knowledge over him. He just researches what they don’t know, helps Scott train his wolf, and plays gopher between Scott and Allison. He moves forward because he doesn’t know what else to do.

Stiles thinks that if the universe liked him, the situation would have calmed down after Peter Hale’s death. The werewolves and the hunters could have had a tentative truce. The universe is never on Stiles’s side, though, so it shouldn’t be such a slap in the face that the hunters declare war and Derek starts to build a pack. It shouldn’t hurt so much to know that something else, something new, is slinking through the night - that it recognizes him, that it could be Lydia. Lydia shouldn’t have been hurt in the first place.

Stiles knows he shouldn’t deal in what-ifs and should-haves. What’s done is done, so Stiles moves on.

There is a battle coming. Everything up until now has been practice. Peter Hale, Kate Argent - they are child’s play compared to what is coming. Stiles never thought he’d be a soldier at the age of sixteen, but here he is.

What Stiles wishes more than anything is that people would give him a little bit of credit. More often than not, Stiles is the person pushed to the side, never mind that he’s kind of the only person doing anything of real value. Stiles taught Scott to control his wolf. Hell, Stiles has saved Derek more times than he’s strictly comfortable with and has never received so much as a ‘thank-you.’ 

If anything, treading water for two hours with Derek’s dead weight while the kanima prowled the edges of the swimming pool deserves some sort of acknowledgement beyond Derek’s glower. Now that Stiles thinks about it, where had Derek’s ragtag pack of adolescent werewolves been when they were busy drowning in the pool?

Stiles doesn’t want to say it, but Scott is easily the most well adjusted werewolf who’s been turned in the past year. It’s a frightening sentiment.

Stiles keeps moving forward.

Stiles knows how hard hitting rock bottom hurts. He can’t afford to stay down, though, not with Scott depending on him, not with the hunters around the corner, not with Derek and his new pack or Lydia or Jackson or Allison. 

There is a lot at stake, so Stiles does what he does best and keeps going.

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to the song _My Pretty Eyes_ by Rediscover.


End file.
